Tok'ra Love
by Shlane
Summary: The event of the Tok'ra 1&2 from the Tok'ra's POV
1. Chapter 1

Tok'ra Love

Author: Shlane

Disclamer: If I owned Stargate I wouldn't be as worried about been a student. in case any lawyers didn't understant that it means I don't own Stargate (much as I might wish to). I doown this story though and if you want to archive it feel free but let me know first so I can come and visit.

Summary: The events of the Tok'ra 1&2 from the Tok'ra's POV and especially Garshaw's.

Rating: PG/K+ (Think I've got the new rating system right)

Pairings: Garshaw/Selmak

AN: Could been seen as a prequal to Why the Tau'ri like doors. _Italics _is the symbiote and host talking to each other

8888888888

Garshaw somehow managed to contain the tears that threatened to fall as she walked from Selmak's quarters; she could not and would not cry in front of the other Tok'ra. She was the Grand Council, it was her job to lead the rebellion and she couldn't show weakness, not even in the face of this. To show weakness would upset and disturb her fellow Tok'ra and she wouldn't do that, Selmak wouldn't want her to.

_"It's alright to cry when you're about to lose someone close to you"_ Yosuuf whispered to her symbiote.

_"Not in front of the others."_ Garshaw insisted as she made her way quickly to her quarters. Once alone she broke down and didn't try to conceal her tears.

_"I will miss them also."_ Yosuuf said, _"Selmak and Saroosh have been my friends as well."_

_"I know that it's just that Selmak and I-"_ Garshaw broke off unable to finish.

_"I am sorry Garshaw, but the idea of a female lover just makes me too uncomfortable. I am sorry for coming between you and your mate."_

_"Do not blame yourself Yosuuf. When we take the vow we know that our hosts must come before our mate. And besides Saroosh was just as uncomfortable"_

"Master Garshaw!" Cordesh's shout brought Garshaw and Yosuuf out of their shared thoughts. Quickly Garshaw wiped her eyes before turning towards the opening.

Standing there were Cordesh and Martouf, they both bowed their heads to her in respect, "Forgive the intrusion but the Chaapa'ai had been activated, four people emerged. All unknown to us." Cordesh reported.

"Put the base on alert, take a security detail and meet them at the rings. I'll be in the meeting room." Garshaw ordered.

_"Is it too much to ask, for a little peace so I can mourn the passing of my mate?" _Garshaw asked her host rhetorically as they walked towards the meeting room. Yosuuf knew better than to answer, she pitted the next person that annoyed Garshaw, stress and grief were not a good combination.

8888888888

Garshaw was sitting to one side of the room, away from the pools of water, between two guards. She was not happy about their presence when all she wanted to do was be left alone with her grief but she herself had put the base on alert and the rules stated that when the base was on alert she must had a guard.

The four strangers, two unblended humans, a Jaffa, and a woman who had once been blended, were brought to her and introduced.

Yosuuf felt Garshaw's anger at been called a Goa'uld and tried to calm her, with limited successes. She also shared Garshaw's surprise and humour at the young man's reaction to the name of the Tok'ra.

Garshaw spared a look for Martouf/Lantash when the woman, Samantha Carter, told them of Jolinar's fate. She knew that Martouf still held onto a tiny hope that she was alive even though Lantash had given up hope weeks ago, when they had found the village destroyed by death gliders and what was left Rosha's cremated body in nearby forest.

Garshaw knew how they must be feeling, she was about to loose her mate and it was all she could do to keep going. Still she forced herself to keep listening with horror as Samantha Carter told them that she had been an unwilling host. Cordesh seemed to be under the impression that the Tau'ri had killed Jolinar but both Garshaw and Yosuuf doubted it seen as how the host was still alive. It took very advanced technology to kill a symbiote without killing the host and they both doubted that the Tau'ri had advanced that far in a few thousand years.

One thing that was serious beginning to annoy Garshaw was that the older man with grey hair,

_"O'Neill."_ Her host reminded her

O'Neill seemed to have serious problems telling Goa'uld from Tok'ra, a fact that worried Garshaw greatly. Finally she snapped at him, "We are NOT Goa'uld."

_"You know it probably didn't help that your eyes flashed you know."_

_"I can't help that I'm really angry and… hold on a minuet did he just compare us to snakes? I'll give him snakes!"_

_"Deep breaths Garshaw, try and explain it to them, they have never met one of us before except for Jolinar and that didn't go too well."_ Yosuuf told her symbiote in a soothing voice

"We have symbiotic creatures within us, yes." Garshaw told the humans. It didn't help, in fact it only seemed to make O'Neill more annoyed, the younger man intervened and tried phrase his superiors point more diplomatically. Garshaw briefly wondered why the younger man wasn't in charge.

Garshaw explained that her host and indeed all Tok'ra hosts volunteered to do so freely, but they didn't seem to believe her, though Samantha Carter seemed to listen to Martouf when he spoke.

_"For Egeria's Sake, you deal with them Yosuuf, they might listen to you." _Garshaw said and pushed her host to the fore. Perhaps that wasn't the kindest thing to do since Yosuuf was quite shy, but it worked and the humans believed what she said.

_"Finally!"_ Garshaw thought as she sat back and watched, if she'd know they'd listen to her host she'd have given control to Yosuuf ten minuets ago. It did occur to her that they didn't seem to notice that out of Martouf and Lantash it was the host who was normally in control, no one had seen much of Lantash in the weeks since Rosha's body was found.

Garshaw took another look at Jolinar's final host, Samantha Carter. She, of all her team was the first to trust them, indeed despite her unwilling blending with Jolinar she had believed in them from the beginning. While Yosuuf lead them to Selmak's quarter Garshaw studied Samantha Carter and she noticed how often her gaze turned on Martouf and also how often he looked at her. Garshaw wondered just how much of Jolinar remained in the young woman.

88888888.

Thanks for reading, more coming soon. And it'll come even sooner if you send me a review (hint hint)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok here's the next chapter, sorry to dissapoint but this is not going to be a Sam/Martouf fic (though thereare little hints of that)

8888888888

Garshaw left Yosuuf to deal with the council, she was in no mood to deal with anyone or argue on the side of the humans, after all not one of them would volunteer to host Selmak

_"Does that surprise you after what Jolinar did to Samantha Carter?" _Yosuuf asked as the council debated. Garshaw didn't answer because she knew her host was right..

Finally the council agreed to meet with the Tau'ri and Garshaw left to inform them but she agreed with Yosuuf's assessment of the situation; the council were going to refuse the request. They had only agreed to the meeting because it was Garshaw who had made it and the whole council knew the stress she was under at the moment.

The meeting went as Yosuuf had predicted, the council refused the Tau'ri request for an alliance and refused to allow them to leave. Garshaw's heart went out to Samantha Carter when she found out that the younger woman's father was dying.

_"Just as your mate is."_ Yosuuf said, _"How would you feel?"_ Garshaw didn't answer, she felt guilty enough without Yosuuf's help. After a second meeting with the now eight Tau'ri, a meeting in which she lost her temper and came as near to storming out a room as she ever had, she stood in a hallway arguing with Martouf/Lantash.

The pair had clearly become besotted with Samantha Carter in a very short space of time, both were trying to convince her to find a way to allow Samantha to return to her father, and when Yosuuf joined in Garshaw had to listen to the argument in surround sound.

A welcome interruption came in the form of one of the guards who had been assigned to guard the Tau'ri. "Master Garshaw, the former host of Jolinar wishes to speak with you." Martouf followed her as she returned to the room.

"What is it?" She asked as she entered

"You said a symbiote can cure most problems in a human?" Garshaw wasn't sure if that was a statement or a question but she decided to answer it any way.

"Yes."

"Does that include cancer?" Samantha asked

"What is cancer?" Martouf asked before Garshaw could

When the young man answered Garshaw said, "Oh yes, it's a common aliment amongst your species. We cure it all the time, it's of no consequence." Yosuuf had started to develop it twenty years ago and Garshaw had cured her easily, but she couldn't quite see where the conversation was going.

_"If you stop thinking so loud we might find out."_ Yosuuf pointed out

"We might have a host for you." O'Neill said

"You have a host for Selmak?" Garshaw was relived and shocked but as much as she tried she couldn't keep the hope out of her voice.

"Yes." Samantha said, "my father. He's got cancer and if Selmak can save his life I think he'd be willing to try it."

"But you have to let us go back." O'Neill pointed out

Garshaw frantically tried to think of a way to do that without annoying the rest of the council too much, finally she accepted Yosuuf's suggestion, "I will let two of you but the rest will remain to ensure you will return."

8888888888

After Garshaw left she went to see Selmak, even in the few hours she had been gone it was clear her condition had deteriorated. Garshaw dismissed the healers and sat on the side of Selmak's bed, she took her hand. "Selmak? It's me."

Selmak's eyes open, "Garshaw, my angel. I'd hoped I get to see you again. One last time."

"Don't talk like that." Garshaw scolded her, "we may have found you a new host but you have to hold on for a little while longer."

"I will try, for you my love." Selmak closed her eyes and Garshaw kissed her hand softly before laying it down again.

When she turned to the doorway she found Lantash standing with there. "I will stay with her until the Tau'ri return."

"Thank you Lantash, and you and Martouf both have my condolences and sympathies for the loss of your mate."

Lantash bowed his head, "Thank you Master Garshaw but in our heart we have know that Jolinar was dead for sometime, it was simply that Martouf didn't want to give up hope."

88888888

"I would like to take this opportunity to express my admiration for your cause." The Jaffa's voice brought Garshaw out of her thoughts; "It is both honourable and brave."

"Thank you Jaffa, I must say I feel the same about you. To break from Apophis and then turn to fight him shows great strength of character." She was about to say more when she heard Martouf calling her name, now what? Then she realised what it could be and prayed she was wrong.

"We have just received word from our scout in the Shoran'ka quadrant. The Goa'uld System Lords have been told where we are. They have dispatched two motherships."

_"Why today of all days?" _Garshaw asked rhetorically, _"I wish I'd never woken up this morning._" "When will they arrive?" She asked Martouf

"Within the day, perhaps hours." He informed her. This really wasn't a good day

"Start the evacuation." She hurried off after Martouf and the guards but stopped when she heard the young Tau'ri, Daniel Jackson, call her.

"What about us?" He asked her when he caught up with her.

"You are free to go now, since we are evacuating." Garshaw told him, then it occurred to her, if they evacuated then O'Neill and Carter wouldn't know where they were and then Selmak would die. A wave of sadness washed over her.

"Don't you need any help?" Jackson asked

_"A few more hands is always helpful, Garshaw. And this way the other two will still come back, though I think that Samantha would come back anyway."_

"Yes thank you." Garshaw told him, "Telsun." She called to a passing man, "These people of the Tau'ri wish to help us evacuated."

"Come with me." Telsun said and the six men followed him, Martouf turned to her.

"I will return to Selmak."

"Thank you Martouf, if they return in time, I want you to oversee the blending if the man is agreeable. With the evacuation underway I will not be able to be there." Martouf nodded once and ran down an adjoining tunnel while Garshaw ran to her chamber and quickly packed her and Yosuuf's few possessions before placing them with the other's personal belongings to be transported. Then she went to the council chamber to begin packing the equipment.

8888888888

AN: Thanks for reading, if you want more then you'll get it quicker if you review

AN: I'm thinking of doind a long Sam/Jolinar/Martouf/Lantash fic, any comments?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok here's the next part, thanks to all who have reviewed so far, especially AphroditeGoddess808 (If you promise to review I'll start posting that promised story soon)

Right here goes

8888888888

Garshaw and Dalton were packing the last of the equipment from the council chamber when O'Neill, Teal'c, and Daniel Jackson walked in. Garshaw suppressed a groan of annoyance. She really didn't need to see that man at that moment. At the time she didn't connect seeing him with his bringing a new host for her mate.

O'Neill had some ridicules notion of their been a spy amongst the Tok'ra. As if any one of the Tok'ra would betray Egeria's dream like that, they were born from her and shared that dream. And Cordesh? Of all the Tok'ra to accuse the man had to pick a member of the high Council. It was a ridicules idea. At least that's what she'd though until Teal'c said;

"He speaks of a long range visual communications device."

"We don't have those the system is no secure." She assured them

"Well your buddy Cordesh has one."

_"What? That traitorous mikta. That ha'taaka"_ Garshaw roared in her mind, Yosuuf shared her anger at the traitorous actions of one they once called friend. "Tok'ra kree! Tal shak Cordesh! Kree!" As she stormed off after the guards she was vaguely aware that O'Neill had joined them but she couldn't bring herself to care about anything but dealing with the traitor.

It didn't take them long to find him, standing in one of the vanishing tunnels. "Cordesh you must come with me and face questioning."

But it wasn't Cordesh who answered her it was his host Gre'tin. "I'm not what I appear to be! Cordesh is no longer! I couldn't stop him, I'm as guilty as he was!" Gre'tin's voice was filled with remorse.

"You must leave the tunnel and explain yourself Cordesh."

"I don't deserve to remain amongst the Tok'ra," He said just before the vanishing tunnel engulfed him. Garshaw turned away from the sight and Yosuuf let mental tears fall. In silence the group left the tunnel before it consumed them as well and Garshaw and O'Neill made their way back to the tunnel.

"Cordesh must have been guilty of something or he would not have allowed himself to be buried." Garshaw told the Tau'ri, she chose to ignore O'Neill when he interrupted. "I must thank you. You may have saved the Tok'ra a great many loses."

"You're welcome." O'Neill said with a hint of sarcasm.

"But you still have nothing to offer us."

_"Garshaw! They brought a host for Selmak, your mate, and you say they have nothing to offer us."_

_"I would form an alliance with them but I was merely telling them what the council will say."_ Garshaw said

"Well actually we do." Jackson said, Garshaw looked at him curiously as did O'Neill

"We do?" The man asked

Jackson turned to her, "Well the one thing you need more than anything we can provide. Hosts"

"Daniel?" O'Neill asked, Garshaw could tell he wasn't too fond of what Daniel was saying.

"Well think about it, if it works for Sam's father, then there must be other people in similar situations."

"It's worth exploring." O'Neil admitted

"Yes it is." Garshaw agreed whole-heartedly, She was about to return to her packing when a scout ran in

"Master Garshaw one of our scouts has spotted the Goa'uld ships dropping from hyperspace. They'll be in orbit within hours."

"Begin destroying the complex." The man nodded and ran back out, Garshaw turned to O'Neill and gave control to Yosuuf, "You should get your people out of here."

They all went to find Sg3 on the way Garshaw noticed that O'Neill gave the box one woman, another council member, was carrying a strange look then he followed and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" Yosuuf asked him with exasperation

"I'll apologise if I'm wrong." He took the box and opened it to reveal a long-range visual communications device. "Cordesh had one of these."

"So there are two spies." Yosuuf said.

"Or not." O'Neill Said.

"Cordesh?" Yosuuf asked, a part of Garshaw prayed it was him, because then there was only one traitor.

"The plague that is the Tok'ra will soon be wiped out!" Cordesh spat out.

Garshaw took control from a shocked Yosuuf, "I am sickened to think I once called you my friend Cordesh, but I want you to know- the System Lords will fall but you wont be alive to see it." She turned to the other Tok'ra who were now holding Cordesh, "Attempt to remove Cordesh from the host with out harming her. Then put this traitor in the vanishing tunnels" She watched with satisfaction as Cordesh was dragged away. Then turned to O'Neill and kissed his cheeks.

"I think I shall be proud to call you friend." She told him sincerely.

8888888888

Sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be much longer, promise.

Thanks agian for reading, you will be getting more weather you like it or not. If you did like it please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I've taken so long to update but it's worth the wait, this chapter's twice along as all the others. It would have been shorter but I couldn't find anywhere to cut it. Oh well, on with the story...

8888888888

It had been an hour since they had confronted Cordesh, Garshaw's orders had been carried out and he was dead, the poor host was sleeping and would remain so while the Tok'ra attempted to discover what had become of her symbiote.

O'Neill had ordered some of the humans, those he called Sg3 to return to Tau'ri but he had insisted that he was not leaving without his team and Samantha Carter refused to leave until she was sure that her father was going to be alright.

"Master Garshaw." A soldier addressed her, "Everyone else has left, you must come too."

"What of Selmak and Martouf?" She had to know before she left.

"I have not sent them."

"Then go, I will follow shortly." He looked like he was going to argue, "Go!" she ordered, her eyes flashing, he hesitated for only a moment longer then left. "This way," She said to the Tau'ri who were still with her. She led them to Selmak's room.

Garshaw listened while Yosuuf tried to convince Samantha Carter and Martouf/Lantash to leave with them. Privately Garshaw wished she could remain with her mate but she knew she could not. In one day the Tok'ra had lost one of the high council and it was quite possibly another, to lose both the Grand Council and the Eldest as well could set the cause back decades.

Yosuuf couldn't get Martouf to see reason and finally forced Garshaw to take control in the same way the symbiote had forced her to do earlier.

"I cannot allow you to die in this way, we must leave now." Garshaw told Martouf but she saw the resolution in his eyes, he wasn't going anywhere, and neither apparently was Samantha Carter.

"You are even more vulnerable since you contain the memories of Jolinar." Garshaw told her dreading the thought of the younger woman been caught by the Goa'uld, she had already been through a hellish experience with Jolinar she didn't deserve the torture that the Goa'uld would inflict upon her if they found out she was once a Tok'ra host.

"I cannot allow you to stay," Party because Selmak's new host wouldn't forgive her if anything happened to his daughter, "We must leave now!"

Garshaw saw that the resolution in Martouf's eyes was matched by that in Samantha's and she knew that she wasn't going to win this argument. The Tau'ri commander evidently recognised this as well and after a bit more pleading from Samantha he ordered his team to leave, Garshaw didn't try to dissuade Martouf any more and left with the Tau'ri.

Garshaw followed O'Neill and the Jaffa Teal'c out of the room, just outside the doorway she paused of a moment and whispered in Goa'uld, "Good bye beloved" She caught the startled look that Dr Jackson gave her as he followed and suddenly realised that he spoke Goa'uld fluently.

_"You should have guessed that based on the fact that he knew what Tok'ra meant."_

_"Well I'm not exactly thinking straight at the moment, would you mind taking control for a few minuets while I get my thoughts straight." _Garshaw didn't pay any attention to the next few minuets and didn't even realise they were on the surface until Yosuuf told her that they were going to Tau'ri and it was defiantly Garshaw's turn to be in control.

_"How did someone as shy as you end up as host to the Grand Council?"_ Garshaw asked sarcastically just as she always did when Yosuuf said something like that.

Yosuuf responded as she always did, _"Just lucky I guess" _

Garshaw swiftly took control and dived through the Chaapa'ai just after Dr Jackson, the shocking cold transfer through the wormhole followed and she fell through the other side.

Much to Garshaw's surprise she landed on a metal ramp instead of the typical stone steps. The ramp was not, however, any softer and she made a mental note to heal the resulting bruise on her shoulder as soon as she could, she heard two more thuds as O'Neill and Teal'c hit the ramp next to her.

O'Neill yelled for someone to close the iris, Garshaw heard a whirring sound and looked back at the Chaapa'ai and saw that the centre was now covered in metal.

_"Impressive, a very ingenious idea." _

_"You're jealous that the Tok'ra didn't come up with it first,"_ Yosuuf said

_"It wouldn't be very practical for our purposes would it? _

O'Neill ordering the armed men in the room to stand down caught Garshaw's attention. It was then that she noticed that the men in the room were all pointing weapons at her, primitive chemical propelled weapons if she was any judge, she was sure that Selmak would loved to study them at some point. Selmak's passion for primitive weapons was well known, and joked about, amongst the Tok'ra.

_"Friendly bunch aren't they?"_ Garshaw muttered to her host

_"We did the same thing to them, remember?"_ Yosuuf pointed out and then directed Garshaw's attention to the balding man who had just entered the room.

"General this is Grand Council Garshaw of the Tok'ra, her hosts name is Yosuuf. Garshaw this is General Hammond he's in charge of the SGC." Dr Jackson said.

"It is an honour to meet you." Garshaw said bowing her head

"Likewise." Hammond answered giving her a suspicious look. Garshaw couldn't help but notice that most of the men in the room flinched slightly when she spoke.

_"They either don't like us or don't trust us."_ Garshaw said _"I feel insulted, we haven't done anything to harm them, and yet they treat us like this."_

_"Remember what Jolinar did, and besides they have had some bad experiences with the Goa'uld and like it or not, biologically you are Goa'uld."_

_"Don't remind me. It's a fact we would all change if we could but we cannot."_

"Coronal O'Neill what the hell is going on, where is Captain Carter and her father?" General Hammond asked

"They stayed behind Sir." O'Neill said, Garshaw could tell that his commander was less than happy about the answer he received, Hammond looked as though he was about to start demanding answers when Daniel Jackson started to explain things. Once again Garshaw was left wondering why O'Neill and not Jackson was in command.

"General the blending wasn't complete, if we had brought Jacob Carter back with us he would probably have died." Jackson looked at Garshaw who nodded in agreement. "Sam refused to leave her father, and one of the Tok'ra, Martouf, stayed with her. He promised to get her out of there."

When Jackson had explained Hammond looked at Garshaw, "Can your man defend them against an attack?" He asked her

"Only minimally."

"Garshaw what will Martouf do if the Goa'uld get to close?" Jackson asked her

"I regret that at the risk of capture, Martouf will destroy the underground compound, with himself and all your people with it." Garshaw said sadly, as they continued to watch the Chaapa'ai with its protective iris in place, waiting for the signal to open it.

"Still no SG1 signal Sir" Said a woman in the control room.

_"Interesting Garshaw, they must have a different code for each of their teams so they know exactly who to expect."_

_"Yosuuf, this really isn't the time."_

_"I'm trying to take your mind off things, you're stressed and worried and that gives me a headache."_

_"I'm sorry old friend, I know you're trying to help, but there's nothing you can do. Nothing will make me feel better until I know one way or the other what Selmak's fate is."_

_"And the fates of Martouf, Lantash and the Tau'ri woman Samantha Carter."_ Yosuuf reminded her

_"Of course."_ After that no other thoughts passed between the blended pair as they both watched the wormhole disengage and then all they could do was wait. Both knew that if they didn't see their missing people within the next half-hour then the chances of ever seeing them again were vanishingly slim.

It seemed to take and age before the chevrons began to light up, as the seventh one engaged the iris closed a moment later the woman in the control room announced, "There's the signal!"

"Open the iris." Hammond ordered. Three figures fell through the horizon; guards rushed to help Samantha Carter and her father up but left Martouf to help himself. Garshaw was relived beyond words to sense Selmak within Jacob Carter.

_"Praise be to Egeria! She's alive."_

_"He now Garshaw, and not in a bad package either."_ Then they both realised just how inappropriate such comments were at that exact moment, Garshaw was sure their new allies would love to know that the leader of the Tok'ra was acting like a lovesick schoolgirl.

Garshaw and Yosuuf listened as Jacob Carter explained to General Hammond about the blending and that the Tok'ra could be trusted; Garshaw was relived to see that Hammond evidently trusted Jacob's word on the subject. She was also glad that Jacob volunteered to serve as liaison with the Tau'ri; she only hoped that O'Neill didn't drive Selmak as crazy as he did her. She also had a feeling that, if the looks they were giving Samantha Carter were anything to go by, Martouf and Lantash would be making as many visits to Tau'ri as they could get away with.

Garshaw heard Hammond invite them to 'do a little debriefing' unfortunately Garshaw had to turn down that request. If a Tau'ri debriefing were anything like the Tok'ra ones they would be there for days and they really had to be somewhere else.

Samantha sounded genuinely upset that they had to go so soon, though neither Garshaw nor Yosuuf were sure if it was because her father had to leave or because Martouf did, or both. Garshaw decided to leave that thought for the moment and looked around her "Do you not have a dialling device?"

It was O'Neill who answered, "Yeah, we slapped a little one together."

"Hmm, you made it yourself, impressive," Though Garshaw doubted it was O'Neill personally who'd made it, his intelligence level seemed nearer to 'you point out the bad guys and I'll shoot them'. "Will you show it to me? I would like to put in the coordinates myself."

"This way." Hammond said gesturing for him to precede him. He led her up a flight of stairs and into a control room that over looked the Chaapa'ai. It was full of people; half of whom Garshaw was sure didn't actually need to be there and all of whom were watching the room below. Until she walked in, at which point every eye in the room turned on her.

Hammond showed her to a keyboard that had different symbols on it to the others in the room, symbols that Garshaw recognised as been those from the Chaapa'ai. "If you would be so kind."

"Thank you." Garshaw said and heard a gasp go round the room; honestly you'd think they'd never heard a symbiote speak before.

_"They've probably never heard a symbiote say 'thank you' before"_ Yosuuf pointed out

_"Well the Goa'uld aren't known for there diplomacy."_ Garshaw said as she typed, when she was done she stepped back from the keyboard.

"Carry on Sergeant." Hammond ordered the man and then started to lead Garshaw back to the Chaapa'ai, "Garshaw, Captain Carter suggested the possibility of an alliance between the Tok'ra and the people of Earth."

"The council will need time to discuses it, but I too believe it is a good idea. For too long the Tok'ra have stood alone against the Goa'uld, and hopefully by working together there will come a time when the Tok'ra and the people of the Tau'ri will destroy the System Lords." Garshaw said as they returned to the Chaapa'ai

"This'll be a good day." O'Neill said and Garshaw couldn't work out if he was been sarcastic.

_"I don't think he likes us much Garshaw."_

_"I don't like him much either."_

Daniel Jackson handed her a metal box, explaining "This box has a signature in it we can recognise. Just send it through the 'gate and we'll know you want to contact us."

Garshaw inclined her head to him, "Thank you." Martouf was already waiting by the ramp having backed off to give Samantha some privacy to say goodbye to her father. "Come Selmak." Garshaw was eager to leave so that they would reach the Tok'ra and stop the tunnels from been grown as soon as possible.

Jacob hugged his daughter and then turned to the others "Selmak says, let me see if I can translate this, don't call us, we'll call you."

Garshaw nearly groaned as she walked up the ramp, Saroosh wasn't around anymore to keep Selmak's smartass comments under control and if his new host was anything like the other Tau'ri then the next centaury or two were going to be interesting.

"_Heaven help the Tok'ra."_ She and Yosuuf said at exactly the same moment.

8888888888

Please review, there's just one more little chapter after this


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know this wasn't in the episode but I just couldn't resist puting it in

8888888888

It was very late night on the base and only the bare minimum of people were on duty, most of the others were in their quarters unpacking their belongings or sleeping. Garshaw was still unpacking her things, as a Council member she had needed to be available throughout the day to various people as they swiftly moved planets again to one that Cordesh had had no knowledge of. She had been so busy that she hadn't even had the chance to talk to Selmak or meet his new host.

Yosuuf was already asleep deep in their blended mind but Garshaw was still wide awake since she needed far less sleep than her host and at times she really envied Yosuuf for that.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't sense the approach of another symbiote until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see Selmak stood behind her. "My angle." He whispered to her before he kissed her.

The second his lips touched hers time stopped and it was just as it had been decades before, though it was now different lips pressed against hers there was also a familiarity about them. One of his hands moved to the back of her neck and he caressed her underneath her host's skin, Garshaw moaned softly and returned the gesture. For the longest time they stayed like that and to them there was no war, there was nothing but them, two lovers reunited after too long apart.

Eventually they broke apart and he rested his forehead against hers, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Selmak whispered to her.

"Yes I do." She replied and kissed him again.

When they parted for the second time Selmak cupped Garshaw's check softly, "We must be patient Angle, my host lost his mate over twenty years ago and he never truly got over it. He'll need time to adjust to this. We've waited over seventy years, what's a few more months?" He asked with a smile.

Garshaw kissed his palm, "I will be patient, beloved." He pulled her in for a proper kiss and Garshaw thought her world was going to end and provided Selmak was there afterwards she really didn't care if it did. She caressed the back of his neck and he returned the favour.

Finally after what seemed an eternity they parted. "I think." Selmak gasped, "That I'd better go before we do something I'll have a hard time explaining to Jacob in the morning." Garshaw knew that Selmak was right, she'd have a hard time explaining it to Yosuuf for entirely different reasons, namely why she hadn't woken Yosuuf to share in the fun.

"See you in the morning for breakfast?" Garshaw asked

"Have I missed a breakfast with you in the last five centuries?"

"Only when one of us has been on a mission."

"See you in the morning then." Selmak said as he left.

Damn, thought Garshaw, she was defiantly not getting much sleep tonight, not with the memories of the last half hour, and the promise of what could come in the future, flying around the inside of her head.

8888888888

This is the End, unless someone can give me some really go ideas on where to go from here

Thanks to everyone who's read and especially those who've reviewed you really brighten up my day, especaly my boring lectures.


End file.
